


Raining Flowers

by FuckingDestielandMclennonpeople



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingDestielandMclennonpeople/pseuds/FuckingDestielandMclennonpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a small ficlet of an AU I am a huge fan of, it's a flowercrown AU and it is Beautiful, so here is a small one, leave a comment if you want it to be continued :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining Flowers

Dean was drunk again, sitting in his old used couch, loosely holding his bottle of whiskey in his left hand. He was staring at his broken television, the one which he smashed during on of his rage drunk nights. I groaned loudly to himself as he stare at the broken glass pieces on the floor, standing up and walking to his kitchen, placing his whiskey bottle loudly on the wooden bench. He was about to go the fridge and grab another bottle before he heard a very lazy knock at the door, he knew straight away who it was, and sighed heavily. He moved slowly to the door, hearing a knock every five seconds, now and then hearing a quiet voice, “Dean!” the voice said louder. Dean finally reached the door and opened it and leaned on the doorframe. “What are you doing here, Cas?” he asked, voice gravelly from the alcohol. He watched Cas’s shoulders move up and down when he had sighed, “Again, Dean? Really?” He heard the hippie say. Dean just scoffed and moved aside to let the younger man into the house. Cas rolled his eyes and strolled into the apartment, sitting down on the ground in front of the couch Dean was once sitting, and crossed his legs, tilting his head to the sight of the broken television. “Well, that was a waste” he said, shaking his head and picking up a piece of glass in front of him, pulling it close to his eye so he could look through it, turning towards Dean, smiling slightly. Dean shook his head and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge, but then being stopped again. This time he felt a hand on his shoulder, her looked around to find Cas standing behind him. “Not again, please” he said, still not completely showing interest, but still showed concern on his face.

After a small argument about Dean not drinking, Dean finally gave in and just sat on the couch, staring at the back of Cas’s head as he started to make flower crowns. “Okay, two questions, Cas” he started, “One: Where in the hell did you get the flowers from?” he asked, staring at the flowers now. He see’s Cas’s shoulders move, he was laughing quietly. “From my pocket, where else? They don’t fall from the sky you know?” Cas said, “Though that would be nice” he mumbled under his breath. Dean chuckled at him and shook his head “Obviously, and the second question is, What exactly are you doing here?” he asked, scratching his head. Cas turned completely around, he was holding a completed flower crown and placed it on Dean’s head, Dean wasn’t in the mood to throw it off and just left it there, “To be honest Dean, I’m here to see you” he looked at Dean, smiling slightly, silently appreciating Dean not breaking the crown. “To see me?” Dean said, slightly shocked. Cas just nodded and sat next to Dean, pulling a primrose flower from his pocket and putting it behind his ear. 

“So you would like flowers to fall from the sky, would you?” Dean asked with a smirk, Cas just looked at him and rolled his eyes “And?” Dean just laughed and looked out the window “Why?”. He gave Cas a moment to think before he opened his mouth to speak, “I just think that seeing flowers fall from the sky wouldn’t only be beautiful, but it would also mean that there would be peace. They could represent all the innocent men who died in this war, being free and passing on to a better place.” Cas looked at his hands and sighed, Dean stared at him and smiled ever so slightly, Cas looked up at him and his cheeks grew red. “What?” he asked, tilting his head slightly, “Nothing, that’s just…it’s one of the most make sense thing you have ever said when you aren’t stoned out of your mind” Dean said, grinning at Cas.


End file.
